Feliciano's Adventure
by Kin Siofra
Summary: Alternate Universe: Feliciano only wants to be able to see the world, but he is stuck with being at the church where he grew up and is studying to become a priest. A fire sets off and his adventure begins, but is it the adventure he always wanted?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 0: Prologue/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-d53e704d-194a-3a2c-d129-12557ee6863d" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The water sparkled, the sun reflecting off of them like gems reflect off light once they have been completely polished. Surrounding this small lake on one side was a large forest and, a few feet away, opposite of the forest was a large, white building. Seldom doors rested on the faces of this building that was large in size had several peaks and windows decorated mainly near the top of it. Attached to a larger building by a small terrace with vines climbing up the pillars that supported it and, at the end, was a smaller building with only one door on it. Inside, voices could be heard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You need to finish your studying before you can leave!" a man yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table, the muscles becoming prominent on his arm as the table shook a bit from the force and was a bit surprising when it didn't snap in half. The young brunette sitting across from him jumped and coward a bit, retreating behind the book in his hands for a moment before peeking over it with big, pleading eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""B-But… you promised that I could have a day off…!" he cried out nervously, his entire, thin frame shaking a bit. He was scared of the man in front of him who wore black garments much like his own and a matching hat to go with it, covering the man's bald head. The differences between their clothes was not only the color (which the brunette's was white), but also the cloth that was draped over their shoulders. The man's cloth was white with gold embroidering that swirled this way and that, some of them looking as though they were about to form flowers. His, on the other hand, was red with gold embroidering, showing that he was nothing more than an apprentice at the moment and not a full fledged priest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I only said you could have the day off /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"IF/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" you finished your studies! You broke your promise to me before I broke it to you," the man stated bluntly as he folded his arms. The young man sighed a bit as he looked down, staring at the book in his hands with a look of sadness and disappointment. The older man sighed, rubbing his temples on his winkled face, revealing his older age. "Look, I'm not doing this to be mean, Feliciano. It's for your own good." Feliciano said nothing at this, not wanting to be yelled at anymore and no longer wanting to argue with his master./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"However, Feliciano still found it unfair that his brother got a day off most of the time and that he didn't. Of course, he didn't know whether his brother's studying was done or not since he always seemed to be doing some sort of work, even with days off. The man sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Feliciano in the room alone to do his studying. Feliciano only let out a sigh of exasperation as the door clicked, laying his head down on the book as he set it on the table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Why do I have to go through all this?/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he asked himself, wondering if he had been cursed for having to do so much studying to become a priest. Feliciano knew his brother was smarter than him, even though they were twins, and he didn't want to be left behind. Their day of becoming priests was closing in and the studies were getting heavier and heavier as the days passed. If he wanted to become a priest at the same time as his brother, and if he wanted to have days off, he had to finish his studying. It was hard for him though since his attention span wasn't the greatest, especially when the bright sun and clear skies could be seen through the single window of the room. A beautiful day and he had to spend it inside. Feliciano always loved the outdoors and being able to spend each day outside was so tempting he felt as though it was in his reach. Feliciano sighed as he sat up, going back to his reading./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The day went on and the sun finally set. As the door opened and his brother walked in, Feliciano had just finished his reading. Lovino was his brother's name and he looked almost exactly like Feliciano. However, there were differences between them that couldn't be missed. Lovino's hair was darker in color and was also slightly taller than him. Not only that, Feliciano had a single strand of hair that formed into a curl on the left side of his hair while Lovino had one sticking up to the right, helping to distinguish between the two a bit better. The clothing he wore, though, was the same as Feliciano's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You've been in here all day, Feliciano?" Lovino asked with a bit of surprise but more of a teasing voice than anything. He couldn't help teasing his slightly younger sibling from time to time, but the silence that he was faced with and the book of sadness in his brother's eyes that stared at the book was more cause for alarm than anything. This made Lovino frown as he walked over. "Something wrong?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Feliciano said and did nothing for the longest time, only staring at the book that was in front of his face the entire time. After a moment, he spoke. "What's the point in becoming a priest, Lovino? It's not like we'll gain anything from becoming one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's the point?" Lovino asked as his frowned turned into a slightly angry one along with his brow furrowing, but his eyes still held concern for his brother. "The point is that we have the power to help people. I thought you were excited by that idea when we started out studies!" He bent down a bit, trying to look at his brother's face but Feliciano only kept it hidden./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was at first, but it's so hard to do any of this." Feliciano looked up at his brother this time, their amber eyes meeting. "And now that we're so close to becoming priests, the time of being outside is limited. It's hard not being able to feel the sun on your skin as it shines through the window. It makes you feel like walking outside and forgetting everything that's happened and that there's something more out there!" he looked down again, his hands clenched into fists as tears welled up in his eyes a bit. "But… but being trapped inside all the time having to study makes it harder when you can't even /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"be/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" outside!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lovino sighed and placed a hand on his brother's back, rubbing it a bit to help calm and comfort him. "Going outside is your reward for doing your best with studying, Feliciano. You just have to push through and look forward to when you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"can/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" go outside. That's all anyone becoming a priest can do." Feliciano said nothing, looking down again as his brother walked off to the wardrobe, beginning to change into his pajamas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What was the point in even trying to become a priest anymore? Feliciano was a free spirit and felt like a caged bird being here, contained inside a cage with nowhere to go. He wanted to go explore the rest of the world that he hadn't seen yet, meet people he had never met, and eat strange foods he had never eaten before. That's what he wanted to do. Feliciano looked back out the window again as the sun was about to disappear from the horizon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm turning in early, Feliciano. Good night."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright. Good night, Lovino."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lovino looked at his brother as he turned off his light, laying down before falling asleep rather quickly and leaving Feliciano to sit in the silent room alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. Feliciano wondered what would happen if he suddenly said that he didn't want to be a priest anymore. Would his master be angry at him for saying such words? Would his brother hate him? Feliciano sighed a bit again as he stood with these lingering questions, changing into his nightgown and laying down on his bed. His eyes slowly closed just as the sun had set and the stars slowly began to appear in the sky. The sun would be the one to wake him in the morning./span/p 


End file.
